


夜袭

by TRabit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRabit/pseuds/TRabit
Summary: 嗯，一辆车
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 15





	夜袭

**Author's Note:**

> ·强制性  
> ·有脏话  
> ·未成年巫师请在成年巫师陪同下观看（bushi

夜晚总是寂静而无声的，漆黑的夜空中仅有的几颗星星发出了微弱的光辉。  
哈利穿着棉布的睡衣，只扣上几粒的口子，隐隐约约间露出了他的胸口，因为在家中的原因与在夜间睡眠时的皮肤直接触碰被褥的舒适，哈利只在衬衣下穿了一条短裤。洁白的睡衣摆解决了走光的问题，却在欲掩弥彰，随着他动作的变化，左右前后的晃动，不禁意间露出一片好风景。  
他把魔杖放在枕边，熄了灯，就随着星星的点点闪烁逐渐陷入沉睡。  
树叶以不正常的频率开始摆动，干裂的枝条在被折断的边缘试探。地上深色阴沉的影子被扭曲成难以想象的模样。紧闭的窗户被从严丝密缝的地方透出一道细细的空间，从外透进的寒风将窗帘吹起一个轻微但却恐怖的弧度。  
房间中的气温开始微微下降，几丝寒风在房间之中回转。床上的人蜷了蜷身子，虽然感到了一丝寒冷，却没有醒来。  
“吱呀！”细微的声音出现，哈利迷迷糊糊的在床上醒来，恍惚中，突如其来的声音使他下意识的保持警觉，但在他凝神的那一刻，周围又是寂静无声的。  
“是听错了吗？”哈利疑惑，满身的困意把他向床中压去，但他心中却总觉得有些许的不对劲的地方。

哈利的直觉一向都是很准的。

当他准备在此把头埋进枕头的时候，一双手突然从他身后环过来，一只紧紧捂住了他的嘴巴，另一只在一瞬间箍住他的身子。顿时哈利心中警铃大作，他用还能活动的双腿，用尽全力向后踹去，同时在腰部那只手臂力气略有松懈的时候伸手去抓自己冬青木的魔杖。他摸到了魔杖的尾部，但还没抓牢，他嘴上的那只手徒然用力，与他腰部的那只手臂配合，在瞬间将他拉下床去。  
瞬间而来的失重感，以及身体坠落的地板时收到碰撞的疼痛，夹杂着冰凉地板对他裸露在外的皮肤造成的巨大刺激。一瞬间，所有困意飞离了他，他的头脑在此刻变得清醒起来。  
不妙！  
但巨大的冲击使他没能抓紧魔杖的手失了力气，冬青木的魔杖从他的指缝间滑落了出去，滚到了门外。哈利心中咯噔一下，急忙想从地上爬起，那只手捂紧了他的嘴巴，把他的头向后仰去。手掌的温度与他的嘴唇紧密贴合，使他无法发出一丝声音。  
那个人把腿抵进他的两腿之间，看似简单的动作实际上限制了哈利腿部的运动。  
哈利光着的腿部敏感的感觉到了对方的衣料是顺滑细腻的丝质，微亮的质感因为没有衣物的阻隔是哈利微微打了个寒战。  
哈利听到那人用低沉的声音念了句什么，就感觉双手瞬间被附在身后。一个身躯贴了上来，健壮的身躯昭示着哈利身后是一个男子。他的双手被夹在他的后背与男子身体之间，在较低的室温下，哈利能够清晰地感受到来自身后那人身体上的热度。温热的，慢慢传递到他的后背上。  
哈利尝试扭了扭身子，被身后那人暗含警告意味的用膝盖蹭了蹭他的大腿内侧。  
哈利没有反应过来，当他正在思考如何脱身时，那个男人环在他要上的手开始了动作。  
对方的手在哈利的腰部游荡，上上下下的轻轻滑动，引得哈利一阵颤栗。长长的手指将本就松散的衬衫解得更开，凉凉的空气随着对方手部的动作划过他的胸口。那人的手指带着一层较为粗糙的薄茧，轻巧的剐蹭，在哈利的胸前游动，渐渐开始在他的乳尖边打转。陌生的快感由细微渐渐开始在哈利的身体上放大。  
他想要阻止对方的动作，挣扎着想要破开手臂上的束缚，被对方发现，用膝盖往自己的大腿中间向上顶了顶。哈利明白了对方想要做些什么，心中升起了慌乱的感觉。却突然被对方很掐了一下右边的乳尖，就好像一阵希望的电流从乳尖向他的身体深处穿透。  
“嗯～”因为被捂住嘴，而显得沉闷的呻吟从哈利口中穿出。  
“不要乱动。”富有磁性的声音声音在哈利的耳边响起，呼出的热气冲刷着哈利敏感的耳廓。  
哈利白色的内裤也渐渐鼓起，轻微的肿胀感，他不自在地蹭了蹭双腿，感到了柔软的布料，在大腿内侧来回摩擦。  
他的脸因为羞耻而变得滚烫，但逐渐开始兴风作浪的情欲，使他迫切地向身后的男人贴去。  
哈利听见身后的那人发出一声嗤笑，他在此清醒过来。将脑袋使劲地向后一顶，一瞬间撞到的硬物仅仅只留下痛楚就快速闪开。那根在他乳尖上作祟的手指瞬间离开了他的胸膛，捂着他嘴巴的手也被迫松开。  
哈利抓紧时间，背着手踉踉跄跄地想从地上站起，却不料一只手掐住了他的脖子。他被狠狠地摔在地上，头砸在地上，引起了阵阵晕眩。哈利脖子上的手掐在他的气管上，开始缩紧。哈利感到自己肺里的空气逐渐减少，就像被慢慢的抽走一般。他张着嘴，却无法发出任何声音。  
手指在地板上不停扣着，想要抓住什么。光着的脚在地上来回磨蹭，他挣扎着。  
一双通红的眼睛出现在他的眼前，死死的盯着他，对方黑色的头发在他的眼里逐渐变得模糊。他的视野开始扭曲变形，瞳孔放大，耳边的声音也开始朦朦胧胧。  
“我没……让……你乱……动！”低沉的声音性感却满含杀意。  
在哈利即将因窒息昏迷的时候，对方松开了手指。  
空气进入肺腑，哈利躺在地板上，不住地咳嗽。  
“咳！咳咳！你究竟……咳要……干什……么！咳！”他的身子不停的颤抖，窒息带来的影响不是一时半会就能缓过来的。  
“我要干什么？”对方冷笑道，“你不是知道吗？波特先生？”  
他用脚跟恶趣味的揉了揉哈利挺立的阳物，哈利下意识的蜷起双腿，他半咬着唇，脸上布满了红晕。  
哈利被对方从地上拽着解开的衬衫拎了起来，眼前一阵翻天覆地过后，哈利被重重地扔在了床上。头部的眩晕与急促的呼吸使哈利无法做出反抗。黑色的头发带着汗水贴在他白暂的脸上，绿色的瞳孔渐渐恢复正常的大小。  
眼前的重影还未完全褪去，对方强有力的手把哈利摆成半跪的姿势，随后俯下身，凑近哈利光滑的颈项，温热的鼻息打在哈利的脖子上。  
“哈～”哈利极轻地喘息了一声。  
随后，那个男人将哈利的衬衫扯下了一半，露出了右边的肩头，他轻轻舔舐着，舌头湿润的触感在哈利敏感的项部激发了极大的快感，留下了一个个红痕。  
哈利不安的扭动着腰身，“滚……滚开！”，他试图用双腿攻击这个附在他身上的人。却被对方拍了下臀部以示警告。  
“你快给我滚下去！”哈利见无法用腿部攻击对方，赶紧在心中琢磨策略。  
他用拱起的肩膀突然向对方进猛烈的撞击，却在一瞬间被对方化解，“波特先生，没有人告诉过你，相同的把戏不要玩两遍吗？我觉得，你可能需要一些小小的惩罚。”说罢，哈利感到对方掐住了自己的下巴，几乎要捏碎骨头的力度，使他被迫扬起自己的头部。哈利心中涌起了一股不安，接着一块布料被强制性地塞进了哈利的口中，“唔……”口中的异物在此阻止了哈利发出声音。  
“神锋无影！”利刃般的魔咒划过哈利的肩膀，鲜血顿时涌出，哈利肩膀下的衬衫上溅上了殷红的鲜血，棉质的衣服刹那间就将鲜血映开，红色的花朵盛开在哈利细嫩的皮肤上，衬衫也为此变得更加美丽。  
剧烈的疼痛使哈利骤然咬紧了口中的布条，无法发出声音导致了他无处宣泄自己的疼痛。  
“亲爱的，我们继续！”阴冷却彬彬有礼的声音使哈利打了个寒战。他无法预知马上等待自己的是什么。  
那双手从他的肩膀开始向下游走，轻柔地撩开衣衫，流动的血液在皮肤上划出情色的痕迹，一只手揉捏着他的乳尖，电流般快感的侵袭让哈利不自觉地将自己的胸部向前送去。另一只手划过他的腰际，握上了他的阴茎。带着薄茧的手指在道道沟壑中来回抚摸，哈利的阴茎更加挺立，他的双腿蹭着床单，穿过脊髓的快感疯狂刺激着他的神经。  
指间轻轻地在马眼出来回摩擦，坚硬的指甲若有若无的扫过，使哈利的老二得不到足够的缓解。  
“嗯……唔嗯……”  
哈利被缚着的双手握了起来，可以看见分明的手骨。  
突然，对方的在他阴茎上的搓揉停了下来，哈利口中的布条也随之消失。布满潮红的面孔，和不停的喘息声，阴茎肿胀却始终得不到缓解，无法用双手自慰，只能靠摩擦床单来勉强获取快感，这一切都展现在一个未知的人的面前，使哈利感到无比羞辱。  
“难道没人帮你做过吗？波特先生。学生时代你的好室友都没给你弄过吗？”男人冷笑了一声。“你知道你平时无时无刻都在诱惑别人吗，真像个欠操的婊子！”  
“你！”哈利愤怒的瞪向那个藏在黑暗之中的人。  
他愤怒的目光明显愉悦了对方，他抓起哈利的头发将哈利的脸抵在床头的墙上，男人的声音更加贴近了，“你瞧瞧看你现在的样子，就差一个男人在你的屁股里挺进了。你说你每天跟那个泥巴种和那个纯血的叛徒混在一起，有多少人脑子里在想着你下贱的模样，嗯？”  
“汤姆·里德尔！你他妈的！”哈利咬牙切齿地叫出了这个名字。瞬间，揪着他头发的手变得更加用力，他的脸被抵得生疼。  
对方明显为自己暴露了名字而感到生气。  
“这么快就猜出来了！”他拉起哈利的头再次狠狠地向墙上撞去，“不就不好玩了！”  
哈利将在剧痛中将眼睛转向里德尔，愤怒与屈辱充斥他的眼睛，“不许你这么说罗恩和赫敏。”哈利带着咬牙切齿的意味。  
“果然，救世主就是救世主，到这种时候还想着自己那下三滥的朋友。”里德尔挑了挑眉毛，“哈利，你真该把这个毛病好好改一改！”里德尔把哈利再次重重的压到墙上。  
“你……有什么资格说他们！你……忠……忠心的下属们知道他们的主人其实是个混血吗！”哈利喘着气，用绿色的眼睛瞪着里德尔。  
瞬间，里德尔脸上原本镇静的神态开始急速崩塌，愤怒扭曲了他英俊的面孔。  
“你给我闭嘴！”哈利胳膊上原本受伤的地方又被添上了一道疤痕。  
“啊！”  
哈利的尖叫声是里德尔恢复了镇定，“看来，我是太纵容你了。”  
哈利扭头看着他，狐疑的目光中透出了淡淡的恐惧，当他看见里德尔解开腰带时，他发现自己靠着墙壁，已经无路可退。  
里德尔掐住哈利的腰，不做任何前戏，直接粗暴的挺进。  
未尽人事的地域遭到对方粗暴的侵犯，穴口被撑开的瞬间带来了无比的痛楚，鲜血瞬间流出。哈利叫了出来，浑身上下都在不停颤抖。  
里德尔并没有理会哈利的惨叫，继续进行着抽插的动作，毫无怜惜之意。  
红色血水随着里德尔的动作不断断在穴口进出，混合着哈利的肠液逐渐起到了润滑的作用。里德尔的动作越来越快，并且次次都顶的非常之深。  
哈利浑身上下都叫嚣着疼痛与快感。  
突然里德尔擦过了一点，引发了哈利剧烈的抖动，酥酥麻麻的快意由脊骨包裹了哈利全身，“啊！嗯啊……！”哈利泄出的呻吟使里德尔够了够嘴角，无比色情。  
哈利不敢相信这是自己发出的声音。  
“哈利，你知道吗？你现在就像一个真正的婊子，在我的身下无比放浪。不知道邓布利多看见会是什么样的感受呢？”里德尔凑近了哈利的耳阔，屈辱性的语言使哈利的脸更加显得潮红。  
“你……啊！”不等哈利回话，里德尔又是一个挺进，直冲那一点。哈利颤栗着，呻吟着。  
里德尔的每一次动作都伴随着极具羞辱性的语言，都直朝那一点狠狠挺进。巨大的如潮水般的快感包裹住了哈利，掩盖住了最初的疼痛。

不知何时，里德尔解开了哈利手臂上的禁锢，他的手贴在墙边与被单之上，不住地扣弄  
他的眼前不停有白光闪现，快感与痛楚羞辱交织而成的巨大网络犹如一片海洋，哈利就像一叶渺小的扁舟，在狂风巨浪中不停起伏下沉。与伤痛相伴下坠，一齐沉溺在名为里德尔的罪恶之海中。

哈利终于泄了出来，白浊染上了床单，混乱的被褥叠加在床的四周，鲜血与精液的痕迹昭示着整晚的混乱。  
里德尔看着哈利朦胧的绿色眼眸，和已经干涸许久的泪渍。理了理自己的衣服，最后深深地看了眼哈利，嘴角露出了一抹狡邪的笑容。  
“我将彻底地拥有你，哈利。”

“清理一新。”  
随后他挥了挥紫衫木的魔杖，消失在了一片黑暗的阴影之中……

by鉑錦叁水少周隹


End file.
